Humungousaur (Reboot)
Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Humungousaur is approximately 20 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge out. His square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Cartoonish Humungousaur.png|Humongousaur in And Xingo Was His Name-O Powers and Abilities Humungousaur possesses incredible strength, being able to easily destroy buildings surrounding him as well as hold his own against Monster Kevin (an amalgamation of the Antitrix aliens).Which Watch Humungousaur possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts, as well as being capable of surviving the heat of re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to create shockwaves when he slams it against the ground, that are in turn also very strong and capable of blowing away those affected within its vicinity. On occasions, Humungousaur's tail is able to release green energy.Billy Bajillions Weaknesses Humungousaur's tail can cause unintentional damage if he doesn't watch what it hits. His large size also means he's slow, is an easy target and can't fit in tight spaces. Humungousaur is unable use his sonic attacks on soft surfaces such as mud.Moor Fogg Whilst his hide is extremely durable, Humungousaur is still shown to suffer damage from Bashmouth's bites.Roundabout: Part 1 History *In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Humungousaur was added to the active playlist due to the Omnitrix's reboot. *In This One Goes to 11, Humungousaur defeated Wreckingbolt by timing out near a waterfall. *In Moor Fogg, Humungousaur battled the Fogg monster, but timed out. *In King of the Castle, Humungousaur stopped a chandelier from falling on him and the others. *In Bridge Out, Humungousaur helped Simon move some cars. *In Show Don't Tell, Humungousaur battled Hex and broke a spell he casted on Gwen. *In Don't Touch, Humungousaur battled the Forever Knight. *In Billy Bajillions, Humungousaur helped the Forgeti remove the snow. *In Cyber Slammers, Humungousaur battled Steam Smythe and accidentally wrecked the Biggie Box store. *In Franken-Fight, Humungousaur was briefly seen in video footage battling Wreckingbolt. He later battled Crystalfist until he got distracted and scared by the tentacle shapes that he created. *In Buggin' the Buggs, Humungousaur attempted to fight Sydney and Maurice and accidentally wrecked the spa. *In Introducing Kevin 11, Humungousaur convinced Bashmouth to help save people. *In Which Watch, Humungousaur defeated Monster Kevin. *In Cirque-Us, Humungousaur couldn't defeat Gwen as Pirouette because he didn't want to hurt her. *In Beware the Scare-Crow, Humungousaur went after the scarecrow on Penny's farm and defeated Steam Smythe. *In And Xingo Was His Name-O, Humungousaur battled Xingo's cartoon friends. *In Lickety Split, Humungousaur broke free of some rubble before instantly reverting into Ben. *In The Claws of the Cat, Humungousaur helped Grandpa Max defeat Lord Decibel. *In The Bentathlon, Humungousaur defeated Iron Kyle in a gladiatorial match. *In My Bodyguard, Humungousaur failed to defeat a hypnotised Bashmouth. *In Wheels of Fortune, Humungousaur defeated LaGrange with the help of Rush and Glitch. *In A Sticky Situation, Humungousaur battled Hot Shot whilst attempting to stop Queen Bee from robbing a bank. *In What Rhymes with Omnitrix?, Humungousaur teamed up with Quad Smack to battle Charmcaster, only to then attack the former for appearing as Charmcaster. *In You Remind Me of Someone, Humungousaur battled Dark Matter. *In Adrenaland Jr., Humungousaur scared some visitors. *In Steam Fight at the OK Corral, Humungousaur battled the Clocktopus with the help of Gwen and Grandpa Max in a water fight, but failed to defeat it before timing out. *In Roundabout: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Bashmouth, Charmcaster, and Billy's drones. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''This One Goes to 11'' (first appearance) *''Moor Fogg'' *''King of the Castle'' *''Show Don't Tell'' *''Don't Touch'' *''Bridge Out'' *''Billy Bajillions'' *''Cyber Slammers'' *''Franken-Fight'' (x2, first time was video footage) *''Buggin' the Buggs'' *''Introducing Kevin 11'' *''Which Watch'' *''Cirque-Us'' *''Beware the Scare-Crow'' *''And Xingo Was His Name-O'' *''Lickety Split'' (cameo) *''The Claws of the Cat'' *''The Bentathlon'' *''My Bodyguard'' *''Wheels of Fortune'' *''A Sticky Situation'' *''What Rhymes with Omnitrix?'' *''You Remind Me of Someone'' *''Adrenaland Jr.'' (cameo) *''Steam Fight at the OK Corral'' *''Roundabout: Part 1'' Season 4 *''Summer Breakers'' *''The Monsters in Your Head'' (goes Omni-Kix) *''Ben in Rome, Part 1: A Slice of Life'' *''Tokyo Fun, Part 1: Big Bugg Bash'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Humungousaur was first revealed to appear in the reboot on the packaging for the Season 3 Omnitrix toy. *The black spiked ball on the end of his tail is similar to Ultimate Humungousaur's from the classic continuity. *Humungousaur replaces Wildvine.Opening Intro for Season 3 *Humungousaur's name was given to him by a female toddler. Names considered by Ben include Gigantigecko, Iguana Monster, Roar Thing and Mega-Stega Dude.This One Goes to 11 *Unlike his classic continuity counterpart, Humungousaur cannot alter his size. *Humungousaur's back spikes pay homage to the kaiju Godzilla from the Toho Monster series. References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Vaxasaurians